purple_dinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Special Friend
'''A Very Special Friend '''is the 17th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children go in the classroom. Joseph likes to draw a picture of me. Kathy likes to make a picture frame! When my good friend AJ comes to visit. We can make our own musical instruments. Like trombone, flute, drums, trumpet, big bass drum, saxaphone and shakers. I can sing "London Bridge Is Falling Down". AJ, Jennfer and Joseph we're the best of friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) (guest/final appearance) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) (guest/final appearance) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) (guest/final appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #S-M-I-L-E #London Bridge #Everyone is Special #The Barney Bag #The Marching Song #Who Took the Cookies #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #I Love You Trivia *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hidden Treasures". *This episode marks the last appearances of Joseph, Jennifer and AJ. *At the end of the Barney doll with a marching band hat, and a band leader stick. *This group (Carlos, Kathy, Shawn, and Tosha) also appeared in Room For Everyone. *Carlos wears the clothes from Shopping For A Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same green shirt and blue jeans. And a hairstyle. *Shawn wears the same shirt from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same blue shirt and tan pants. And a pony tail. *Jennifer wears the same purple shirt and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Joseph wears the same black shirt and white pants. And a short hair. *AJ wears the same red shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Camera Safari". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Any Way You Slice It". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Welcome Home". *The BJ voice used in this episode was heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was heard in "Twice Is Nice!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen on "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "On The Move". *During "I Love You" Carlos, Kathy, Shawn, and Tosha are in Barney's right, while AJ, Joseph and Jennifer are on Barney's left. *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "This Way In! This Way Out!". *This is the first episode of since of "Everyone Is Special", the kids say "Barney!" before Barney comes to life. *Thrid time the All Friends, arrives, first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the second time was "Everyone Is Special", will be later fourth time was "Sing and Dance with Barney", and fifth time was "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". Barney I love you (Season 3 version 2) Transcript *Barney: Oh, i think BJ and Baby Bop had a good time today! We learning about friends today! *Jennifer: There are lots of friends at school. Like Carlos, Kathy, Shawn, and Tosha. *Kids: (music starts for I Love You) That's right. *Barney: It's fun to have a friend like Jennifer, AJ and Joseph. And that makes them so much! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Barney is hugging Joseph and than hug AJ and Joseph) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends)